Bohemian Rhapsody
by Auroraxx
Summary: takes place 3 months after Last Sacrifice, Adrian is taken by Strigoi and held hostage   Story owned by Richelle Mead, this is just my version
1. They come first

"There was another attack your majesty", Queen Vasilisa Dragomir's face paled as she looked up at guardian Dimitri Belikov who was standing before her anxiously.

"Hostages were again taken just like the last time" he finished. "The name of the family?" Lissa asked letting her head fall back down and closing her eyes.

Dimitri hesitated glancing nervously at Rose who was standing behind Lissa a grim expression on her face. "Who was it Dimitri" Rose whispered taking a step forward and squeezing Lissa's shoulder. In the 3 months since her coronation there had been 15 separate Strigoi attacks, nearly 30 guardians had been killed attempting to protect their Moroi families.

"It was the Ivashkov's" Dimitri said solemnly, "No" Lissa gasped standing up quickly and staring at Dimitri in shock, "What happened?"

"I don't have all the details yet, All I know is Adrian and Mrs. Ivashkov were taken by the striogi" Dimitri sighed, he was exhausted with all the attacks the moroi of course looked toward the guardians for answers and protection.

The worst part was they had no leads and they weren't any closer to finding the missing Moroi families then they were the first attack 3 months ago.

"What about Nathan?" Lissa asked "He's dead your majesty" Dimitri finished. Lissa looked back at Rose who's face had the typical guardian mask on, "we have to have a council meeting" Lissa said to the dhampir servant standing near the door, "please make sure everyone knows about this, not just the royal families" he bowed and left quickly.

"What are you gonna do Liss" Rose asked her voice filled with remorse, "you have to let me go look for him" she felt guilty for Adrian's disappearance one of the main reasons he left court was because he had attempted to overdosed twice in the past 3 weeks, Rose had expected him to take their break up hard, but she hadn't expected him to give up completely like he did.

Rose had mentioned to Lissa that he may be needed time away from court and the rumors he was going crazy. Lissa had sent the Ivashkov's to California for a little vacation, and now he was gone and Lord Ivaskov was dead.

"No" Dimitri and Lissa said at the same time, "You have to keep me safe Rose" Lissa said her voice very small, the effects of spirit had been effecting her horribly since the attacks started. Rose nodded understand completely that Lissa needed her not only to protect her but to keep her sane. "Your majesty a crowd awaits you" Lissa gave Rose a quick smile then walked out of the room

"We'll find him together".

(meanwhile)

Adrian sat on a twin bed in a room that was smaller than his shoe closet, his head was pounding from spirit plus lack of alcohol and he was scared.

The last thing he remembered was a Strigoi snapping his father's neck before he was knocked out.

He looked around the walls were plain and there wasn't any windows he could look out of, he got up and walked slowly to the only door in the room. He could hear what sounded like two people arguing directly outside his door, he put his hand on the door knob and as soon as he did that the door swung open.

He backed away quickly nearly falling on the bed. A Strigoi woman walked in the room, she had long bright red hair and smiled horribly moving towards him so fast Adrian didn't even have time to think of how to get away.

She had him pinned on the bed in a second, her mouth was on his neck and she bit him. He gasped trying to pull away but his body couldn't move, 'please don't kill me' he thought as his vision began to fade.


	2. Death Dealers

***I Own nothing, but reviews would be nice, how would I know if it's any good or not? : ) DeathDealers are the vampire hunters from underworld which isn't related to this story I just used the same name, cuz it was cool… the tattoo at the end is also my avatar in case anyone wanted to see it**

Lissa was growing more irritable as her council argued around her; the hall was filled with spectators as she figured it would be. No one was screaming yet but it was a matter of moments before it went that far. Somebody dressed in a striking red and black suit caught her eye; Lissa raised her hand and waited for silence before addressing Abe Mazur who bowed politely.

"Your Majesty I think we all agree that a rescue must be performed" he spoke loudly, many Moroi and Dhampir's agreed with him.

"Indeed Mr. Mazur but who would you suggest we send?" Lissa asked raising an eyebrow, "Guardian numbers are already down we can't afford to send any of our men, or women without risking the chance of an attack"

The council members agreed with her on that, even though Lissa didn't quite believe the words even as she spoke them.

"I agree we can't send any of our own, but what about sending outside help" Abe's smile was everything but friendly, as he continued "Moarte"

"Moarte" Lissa repeated, she recognized the word as Romanian but didn't remember the meaning. "You mean death dealers" Lissa jumped forgetting how close Rose was standing.

Abe nodded, "Hunters, but these aren't just any hunters there the best, if anybody is going to find Adrian and keep him alive it's going to be them".

"How do you know?" Lissa asked she had heard many horrible things about Death Dealers they had no regard for Moroi law and were outlaws.

"These are not just regular unpromised one's" Abe continued, "They are trained trackers and killers" he hesitated, "if you don't believe me ask Guardian Belikov"

Lissa looked over to where Dimitri stood, he was also smiling "When I was- Strigoi there was one group of hunters that were quite persistent, I assume you're talking about J.R and her boy's"

Abe nodded, "She never had an explanation on why she let you go, especially with the price I offered for your head"

"They can't be that good if they couldn't kill Dimitri" Rose said quietly, secretly she was glad they didn't kill Dimitri she couldn't even imagine how different things would be if she had shown up in Russia to find Dimitri dead by some random group of hunters.

"How fast can they get here, money is no question" Lissa didn't care how Dimitri escaped hunters, Abe had given her hope.

"I'll call them immediately" Abe replied before bowing and walking away.

(meanwhile)

Adrian woke up to a burning feeling on his neck and an incredible headache, 'Need alcohol' he thought looking around. He jumped as he spotted the red headed Strigoi sitting on a chair across from him.

"Good Moring sunshine" she said sweetly, "My name is Elizaveta"

Adrian didn't reply, he was shocked he was still alive and even more shocked that his Strigoi kidnapper was sitting in a chair and smiling at him. Like they were on some Caribbean vacation and he had just woken up from a night of partying.

"Are you going to kill me" he asked bluntly, he didn't see any reason to be polite. To his surprise Elizaveta laughed, "No not yet, for now you're going to feed me and make me nice and strong" she spoke like she was talking to a small child, and the look she gave him sent chills up his spine.

"And what do I get in return" he spoke without thinking, and winced expecting a blow to the face, instead she cocked her head to the side and looked at him, hunger in her eyes. "Anything to make you happy"

Anything seemed like a lot to him, his mind raced 'Cigarettes and booze' were on the top of his list but instead "Teach me how to defend myself" came out.

Elizaveta looked at him thoughtfully, "It's not like you're going to be able to overpower me, and I suppose it would be helpful to have some fighting knowledge before I turn you, so I accept"

Adrian couldn't figure out what surprised him more, that she said yes or that she was going to turn him, he sighed as she got closer and bit his neck.

As he passed out he thought desperately about Lissa, and was surprised to find himself in a spirit dream.

(Spiritdream)

"Adrian" Lissa screamed as she saw him turn around, he was dressed casually and had two bite marks on his neck. He grinned widely and hugged her back, "I've missed you" he said squeezing her tightly.

"You're alive; can you tell me where you are?" Lissa asked steeping back and looking at him her eyes worried.

"I have not a clue in the world; all I have is a name Elizaveta"

Lissa felt her mind being pulled from the spirit dream, and tried to fight it. She woke up and glared at Christian who was sitting next to her on the bed.

"Thanks a lot" she snapped, he cut her off before she could continue her rant.

"There here, the death dealers" he looked excited as they dressed and rushed to the room the death dealers were waiting in.

Rose was slightly shocked at the four Dhampirs sitting in front of her; there were three guys and one girl who looked around Rose's age. The guys all looked a little older and as a group they were all incredibly good looking.

As Lissa entered the guys all got out of their seats respectfully, the girl rose after one of the guys glared at her. She had sunglasses on and smelled like a mixture of alcohol and clove cigarettes. Rose was reminded briefly of Adrian and she felt as if someone squeezed her heart.

"Please sit" Lissa said smiling and sitting next to Rose, "My name is Vasilisa Dragomir, and this is my guardian Rose Hathaway "she paused waiting for Christian to introduce himself.

"My name Is Dominick Katko" he had shoulder length dark red hair and beautiful chocolate brown eyes, "This is Georgiy Zakarova- he doesn't understand a word of English"

Georgiy spoke rapid Russian; Lissa replied back in Russian, to everyone's surprise. Rose was caught up admiring the man sitting on his left, who had shaggy dark black hair and bright blue eyes. He smiled catching Rose staring at him "Call him Rueski" he said with a slight Australian accent, "and my name is Jonathan Dextrose, call me Jon".

Rose blushed, she felt as if he was talking directly to her. That left the young girl, she had elbow length glossy dark brown hair that had a slight curl to it, as she took of her sunglasses Rose noticed she had stunning gray blue eyes that were also bloodshot. "My name's J.R" she said simply.

"What does J.R stand for" Rose asked, she was the one Dimitri talked about yesterday and Rose felt a slight pang of jealously, J.R was gorgeous and she would have to ask Dimitri for the details of why she let him go.

"Jack the ripper" J.r said smirking, she had propped her arm on the table and Rose noticed a large tattoo on her forearm of a tribal dragon, Abe had told her it was the symbol of a master death dealer after she looked for a second time she realized they all had it.

Dom smacked his head embarrassed, "She wants your real name blue"

J.R looked shocked, "I hate my real name and I refuse to speak it" she put her sunglasses back on and sat back in her chair.

"It can't be any worst then mines" Lissa said kindly the death dealers amused her, they all had leather jackets and looked very out of place in light pink and white room they were sitting in.

"Her name is Anastasia Fedotova" Dom answered glaring at her, "Now what can we do for you your majesty"


End file.
